thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Salazar (NHNS VG)
Vincent Salazar, better known as "Vince" is a main character and survivor in No Hope, No Survival Video Game. He is one of several friends who accompanied Jason to the Rook Islands where he was captured by pirates occupying the island. Vince is one of two playable characters of the game. Pre-Rook Island Incident San Diego, California Not much of Vince's past is known, however it is mentioned that he works at an unnamed company as a Designer student for an unknown game. He was also a close friend of Jason Brown and his brothers, he also knew nine other people. Rook Island Incident The Hunter or The Prey Vince first appears in the episode when he, Jason, Grant, Eliza, Daisy and Oliver are at a beach drinking shots in honor of Riley getting his pilot's licence. At the nightclub, Vince is with the group, he enters the elevator first and ushers the others to get in, he also participates in the skydiving with his friends. In reality, Vince (along with Jason, Grant and Diego) are held captured by ravenous pirates led by Victor William Earnest. Vince is forces to listen to a pirate taunt Jason about their trip. The pirate then gets annoyed with Grant and threatens to kill him in the same way as Doug. The pirate leaves after Victor orders him to help move the captured Natives, Grant breaks free from his makeshift cuffs (Which is actually duct-tape) and frees him along with Diego and Jason. After Grant reviles he has a plan, the four of them get into a position, Jason calls over a different pirate who replaced the one who stole his phone. When the pirate is close enough, Grant grabs him and repeatedly slams the pirates head into the cage until the neck is broken. Vince is surprised by the sudden action unlike Jason. Vince and his friends then escape the cage and begin to sneak through the camp. Vince and the others narrowly avoid contact with dogs barking at them and sneaking past a butcher, however they come across an armed guard in their way in which Jason throws a rock to distract the guard. With the guard distracted, Grant helps Jason climb into a building but is unknowingly occupied by a sleeping pirate, who is awoken by Jason by accident but is quickly killed by Grant. Vince and the others then continue to sneak through the camp, while climbing over some boxes to get into a shack, Jason sees the Pirate leader Victor executing four Natives. He sneaks past several pirates in the shack manages to get to the edge of the camp with Jason, Grant and Diego. As Jason pulls out a map he took from one of the buildings, Vince and the others try to come up with a plan to save Riley and the rest of their friends, however this is stopped when Grant is suddenly unexpectedly shot in the neck from behind, Jason tries to stop the bleeding but despite his efforts, Grant dies from his wound. Vince and Diego run a bit into the jungle before waiting on Jason, who arrives and the trio start to flee from the pirates. During the chase, Jason runs into a tree and falls down a hillside, Diego and Vince follow him. However things start to take a turn for the worse when Vince is suddenly shot in the shoulder by a bullet from one of the pirates guns, he is forced to flee in a different direction and gets separated from Diego and Jason, leaving his fate unknown for the rest of the episode. In a bonus chapter, Vince becomes playable and must flee from the pirates, he is slowed down due to his wound. During the chase, Vince falls into a massive open grave where many dead bodies of the Natives who were murdered by the Pirates. Vince is then forced to hide under one of the corpses when the pirates begin to close in on his location, the pirates manage to run pass the grave and disappear into the jungle, Vince is relived and begins to climb out but has difficulty due to the bullet wound, as he finally pulls himself up, he comes face to face with an unknown figure holding a gun in his face (The gun is visible in the reflection on Vince's glasses). How it all Began Vince will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * None Trivia * Vince is the only supporting character to become playable in a bonus chapter. * Vince was originally going to be a Hispanic but this was dropped for unknown reasons. * Vince's subtitle color is Aqua Blue. Category:Rook Island Survivor Category:Main Character (NHNS VG)